The New Girls in Town
by MidnightMisha
Summary: Two new girls have come into Harry and co.'s lives. Little did theey know how these two chicks would turn their lkive upside down. Full of sexy and sensual twist. Get ready for teacher/student action and slash between OC's. Two OC's. OCXHarry OCXDraco \m/
1. Expelled

Chapter One:

"We accidently… set the school on fire," a melodious voice stated. The voice's owner was a young woman of about 17 years of age. Her hair was startling, being midnight black with peek-a-boo pink and silver highlights. It was longer, about halfway down her back when straight. At the moment it was in curls, piled into a ponytail, swept to the side. A black hat decorated with pink rhinestone skulls, sat upon the messy curls cocked to the side. Karen Worthington sat sideways in a cushioned armchair, her back resting against the arm, one leg curled under her, the other crossed over her knee.

Two adults sat across the office from her. The female was a severe-looking woman with rectangular spectacles. The frames were purple and quite unique. Karen could have sworn she'd seen them before, but if possible, she's seen them on a cat. The female adult wore scarlet robes that swept the floor. They were trimmed with golden thread. The other adult, male, was quite dark in appearance. He had black, shoulder-length hair and a hooked nose. He wore robs like the other, but in black almost like robes of a clergyman. They closed at the throat, were tight across his broad chest and shoulders, and they too swept to the floor. His eyes seemed to bore into Karen. It was if he analyzing the younger woman's thoughts. But in actuality, he was staring past Karen at her companion who was hidden in the shadows.

"Accidently?" the severe teacher questioned.

"Yes, Professor, accidently," Karen smiled innocently. Her smile however didn't reach her eyes; in fact, her eyes were almost completely grey, soulless.

"Oops," came from the shadows.

Karen turned to her companion. Firelight danced over her, so her usually bright features seemed darker, almost sinister. She was quite different in appearance from Karen. Where Karen has a sense of punk rock to her, Audrina Mathers was a Goth schoolgirl. Audrina has bright violent eyes and cropped copper hair. She sat in a high-backed chair with her legs crossed one over the other. She had her elbows resting her knees and her head cradled her hands. Metallic glares caught the male professor's attention. He leaned forward to inspect, but was taken aback to discover the source. Audrina had metal spikes coming out of her knuckles; further inspection would tell you that they were part of brass knuckles Audrina wore.

"Care to explain, Ms. Mathers?" he questioned, regaining his composure.

"No, Professor Snape, I think Karen was explaining when Professor McGonagall interrupted. Maybe if there are no more questions, she'll continue," Audrina, like Karin smiled but the smile wasn't friendly at all. Actually it was murderously hostile.

"Well, Ms. Worthington, where were we? Oh yes you were explaining why you were kicked out of the fifth academy," Professor McGonagall asked, pushing her spectacles up the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever… like I said we accidently set the school on fire," Karen shrugged. She paused momentarily to readjust her outfit. She wore black knee-high leather boots, a neon pink micro-mini. The only section of skin showing on her legs was covered by intertwined silver and black fishnet stockings. Black lace garters showed briefly when she readjusted her skirt. Her tank top was a peek-a-boo neckline and grey in color. Her pale skin contrasted nicely with the ensemble. She wore a variety of jewelry, ranging from silver hoops to a lace chocker, and pink gelly bracelets.

"Well, I was in the Muggle chemistry lab, it's sort of like a Potions classroom, except not. Anyways I was mixing a Potion over a small flame-producing machine, called a Bunsen burner. It's smaller than what I wanted but I made do…"

"You used Muggle tools to create your own Potions equipment?" asked Snape incredulously. _**Quite resourceful, if I may say so myself. Hmmm I wonder what potion she was concocting….**_

What Potion were you making, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, nothing dangerous. Just I had like this really annoying Muggle boy following me around like a puppy dog and I wanted him to buzz off, so I did a distraction potion and I was going to slip it to him through like his soda or something. Anyways-"

"You were going to use a Potion on a Muggle!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed dubiously.

"It wasn't dangerous I assure you-"

"I'm Potions Master and I don't believe I've heard of such a potion," commented Snape.

"You wouldn't. It's an original recipe, passed down from generation to generation. I happened to get my hands on it early and well bettered you could say."

"May I?"

Karen sifted through her purse which sat on the stone floor at her feet. She pulled out a small beaten book. The book looked ancient, but well-used. She handed the book over to Professor Snape with the pages open to the particular potion showing. Karen's very elegant script covered the page with side notes and studies. She was very accomplished her Potions-makings. Impressed, Snape handed over the book, Karen quickly put the book away.

"Anyways, while I was making my Potion, Audrina was casting a spell a few tables over-"

"And, what spell were you trying?" Professor McGonagall curiously inquired, looking at the sly girl.

"I was trying to Charm my chemistry homework to do itself. If you're going to give me homework, make it worth my time. It wasn't my idea to go to a Muggle prep school, was it? No, that would my idiot foster parents' idea. They wanted to give a worldly out-look… idiots," Audrina vented.

"Yea, it's like totally boring. I mean we're from two of the oldest Wizarding family in Scotland and we got stuck in an American Muggle academy," Karen chipped in.

"The rules clearly state-" Professor McGonagall started.

"- that use of magik in front of Muggles is forbidden. Well then I'm guess I'm lucky there were no Muggles present. So therefore, I was clearly within the limitations," finished Audrina.

Professor McGonagall stared open-mouthed at the younger woman. Karen looked at her friend with a look of pride. She really was clever. See, Audrina had issues with rules and authority, so she looked for loop-holes in everything. Snape nodded his head.

"Continue," he stated.

"Like I said, Audrina was casting a spell, but something distracted her concentration and the charm missed. The spell back-fired hitting my beaker, knocking it and the Bunsen burner over. Now mind you, the ingredients in that potion are very flammable and volatile. So when the whole thing went flying all over the lab, it also caught on fire from the tipped over Bunsen burner. The whole lab was on fire before either of us could blink. But luckily, Muggles have this very loud alarm that warns them of a fire going off, so the entire school vacated the building, while people were called to come put the fire out. In the meantime, Audrina and I froze the rest of the school, to prevent spread. And well, we may have saved the school, the headmaster decided that we posed too much of a risk and had us kicked out. That's when my other contacted Dumbledore and now we're here. If anyone was gonna take it was Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Karen finished finally.

"So the fire was a complete accident, had you been in a magical school, but since you were not it was seen as arson… hmm this requires some thinking," Snape commented.

"Bloody hell, does she have to draw it out? It was completely an accident! We shouldn't have been that damn Muggle school to begin with, jeez," Audrina snapped, fiddling furiously with the buckles on her boots.

Snape studied Audrina closely, now that she fully drew his attention with her outburst. She literally looked like a man's fantasy of a naughty schoolgirl with a Goth edge. She wore a pleated forest green skirt with black combat boot and black fishnets that were riddled with holes. Her skirt came to mid-thigh length, showing of toned thighs and creamy, pale skin. She wore a white button-up that looked like the sleeves had been ripped off and it was tied in a knot so the midriff was completely bare. A bat piercing hung at her bell-button. The buttons were left undone, showing a full chest and black lace bra.

_**I'm in a load of trouble with this one, **_thought Snape. He looked up to see Audrina looking at him with her head cocked to the side, a lazy smile on her face. The expression almost said you betcha ass I'm gonna be trouble, but then she'd had have to have read his mind, right? And that wasn't possible, or was it? _**I best be on my guard. **_Audrina laughed softly, the sound was like wind chimes in a soft summer's breeze.

"You'll both be on probation for a month's time. Any mischief and you'll be expelled, your magic taken away, your wands snapped. You were right, we are your last chance," Professor McGonagall dismissed them. "Karen, I will show you to the Gryffindor dormitory, that is my House. Audrina, Severus will take you to yours since you are in his House, Slytherian."

"Lucky me."

Karen just shrugged. She gracefully got up from the chair. It was then the professors noticed the electric guitar hanging over the back of the chair. As Karen slung it over her back, the professors wondered exactly what was it?

"Ms. Worthington, what is that?" Snape asked pointing at it.

"First off, my name is Karen. Second, are seriously telling me you've never seen a guitar?"

"Oh… it just looks so different from the others."

"That's because I's made custom, for me only."

Karen walked out of the office, not wanting to answer any more questions. She was tired of the Q&A and just wanted to get to her room. Audrina followed close behind. Outside the office they waited. Each professor came out, each avoiding the other. It was then that the girls noticed that McGonagall and Snape never actually talked to each other. In fact, they avoided each other.

Professor McGonagall led Karen up the flights of stairs, while Snape led Audrina down into the dungeons.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I did. This is my first story that I actually like enough to post. SO please R&R. There will be more with the others; I just wanted to give you an introduction to my OC's Audrina Mathers and Karen Worthington. This is an AU and these girls are about to turn Hogwarts upside down. Get ready to ready to rock \m/.

~Aurora Lightrays~


	2. Welcome to Your New Home

Chapter 2

A/N: Remember this is an AU people.

McGonagall led Karin down several corridors and up many flights of moving staircases. Finally they reached the seventh floor. In the middle of the long hallway, a large crystal ball hung suspended in the air. Karin couldn't help but stare at it. It seemed to mystify her. But like life, McGonagall moved swiftly down the hall. She didn't stop under she reached the end of the long corridor. A large painting of obese woman in a frilly pink dress holding a goblet in her hand, oil on canvas, hung on the wall McGonagall faced.

"Bollocks," McGonagall spoke clearly.

"What? You get lost in your own school?" Karin chided almost bursting from mock laughter.

Just then the portrait swung forward on its hinges. This was no ordinary portrait but a guardian to a secret passageway. To where Karin did not yet know but was curious to find out.

"No, Miss Worthington. I am not lost. 'Bollocks' is the password to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories," responded McGonagall with a mocking tone of her own. She turned to see Karin pulling at her hair.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!" she screamed, pulling out chunks of her hair.

Shocked by the outburst, McGonagall just stared at the girl with interest. That interest quickly turned to worry then disdain.

"You will control yourself Karin and speak to the Head of your House with respect."

McGonagall majestically turned away and vanished down the corridor leaving Karin behind. Karin calmed as soon as the wretched woman was gone. How dare she call her by the horrible name? Bloody hell, no one warned the school? This was no good…. She'd have to warn everyone. Unless Audrina was around, they'd be safe then. Karin leaned forward into the hole behind the picture. It was dark and she didn't see an end. Curious as to where to next, she stepped inside. She stepped forward but did not see the extra step and fell forward into the well-lit common room. However instead of doing a face-plant into the floor with her knickers showing, she face-planted into a fleshy, muscular chest, definitely not female.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so so-" Karin started to babble as she looked into eyes the color of emeralds. But they're beauty was dimmed by horn-rimmed glasses and strands of jet-black hair.

"You must me new… most new people don't see the extra step, unless of course you're Neville. Well then it's just fate. But you're obviously not him so I have to go with you're new," he said.

The boy's voice sung to Karin and she almost swayed to the tones of it. Did he know how his voice affected her? Could he tell? Regaining some her composure but not enough to move from his arms, she looked at his face.

"Yeah, I guess it's obvious then," Karin responded giggling.

Karin looked around, still in the mysterious boy's arms, to see a crowd had gathered around them. A younger red-headed girl, a boy who could be her brother the resemblance striking, a bushy-haired brunette who held the red-head boy's arm and a couple of other boys surrounded the outside of the entrance.

"Harry, who's this?" asked the short red-headed girl. She looked at Karin briefly with a look of pure envy. But it faded fast when she looked at Harry.

"This is the new student," Harry turned towards Karin, "I haven't gotten your name."

"That's because I didn't give it."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Ginny Weasley," the little red-head spoke.

"I've heard of your father, great man. Truly," Karin nodded towards her, still not giving her own name. The couple stepped forward next.

"Ron Weasley"

"Hermonie Granger"

Karin nodded a greeting slowly moving out of Harry's arms. The last group of students stepped forward. One dropped to his knee, taking Karin's hand and planted a kiss upon it. A dark-skinned boy around the same age pushed him aside comically laughing. A shy male followed behind him smiling gently.

"Hullo, Mine name's Dean Thomas. The clown on the floor is Seamus O'Finningan. And this here behind me is Neville Longbottom," the darker skinned boy replied. Neville bowed slightly to Karin who gave a small curtsey.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. Any questions?" Harry asked.

"Yea… where's my room? I'm beat," Karin responded smiling at the little crowd around her. She needed to get away from all the people. It was just too much all at once.

"I'll show you, follow me," Hermonie stepped forward. She walked across the common room and around a bend. Harry followed close behind with Ron and Neville. Neville watched the new girl closely. There was something about her that just seemed so familiar. Around the bend lay another, shorter flight of stairs. Nevertheless Karin groaned at the sight of them. Hermonie was already halfway up before Karin started towards them.

"Oh great, more stairs," she mumbled. She heard a snort behind. Glancing she saw Seamus watching from around the bend. As she took a step towards the stairs, fatigue overwhelmed her and she stumbled forward. But before she hit the floor, an arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. She looked over her shoulder to see Harry standing there supporting her. He held her as she regained her balance. When she did, he did not release her, but escorted her to the bottom of the stairs where she grabbed the railing.

"Thank you, Harry Potter."

"How did you know my last name?" Harry started to ask but was cut off by Karin lightly touching his scar that he so cleverly hid behind coal-black bangs. He grabbed her hand and held it looking her intense blue eyes, which were glazing over with unshed tears.

"My name is Karin."

Karin began to walk up the stairs. She looked back only once and when she did Harry saw the single tear making its way down her cheek.

"What's all that about?" Ron asked when Harry walked back over to them. Harry cocked his head to the side like a puppy, confused. "Miss Teary Eyes? She dislike us that much?"

"I have no idea," Harry said shaking his head, "but I don't think it was because of us."

Snape led Audrina through the many corridors of Hogwarts. For what seemed like forever, Snape walked through corridor after corridor after corridor. He led her down a few flights a stairs into what seemed like the dungeons. Finally he stopped in front of a door. When the door opened, it hissed. Snape went through the door and Audrina followed.

_Somehow I doubt this is the dormitories,_ Audrina though to herself. She soon found herself standing in what seemed like an office. Snape walked into a small closet to her left. Crashing objects told Audrina was looking for something he couldn't quite find.

Moments later Snape re-entered the office carrying a battered box. Audrina had to fight to keep her composure, not to break in the bursting giggles. Snape looked so frumpled and annoyed, it was hilarious to her. Snape handed the battered package over to Audrina whose pierced eyebrow cocked upwards, questioning.

She took the package from the professor's hand when he insisted they were for her. Audrina unwrapped the package slowly. She used her spikes to cut the strings around the package. Finally, completely unwrapped, Audrina examined the contents of the box. Inside the box, there was a year's worth of the most hideous school uniforms Audrina had ever seen.

"you've got to be kidding me," she said sarcastically to Snape.

"What? What could possibly be wrong?" Snape questioned.

"There-is-no-FUCKING-way-in-HELL! I wasn't wear anything quite so revolting! NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN."

"You will wear the uniform or you will be expelled. End of discussion. Didn't you have uniforms in your other academy?"

"No. Headmasters in America and Ireland believe in FREE expression. Not uniformity and conformity."

"Well, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry doesn't function that way and the uniform is not a request or recommendation, it's a requirement and rule. You will wear the uniform as long as you are in classes. After Dinner is over, you may change."

"So… you're saying as long as I wear this uniform, I can't get in trouble? That's the exact rule?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Audrina shrugged her shoulders. _He said I had to wear it. He didn't say I couldn't alter it. Now where did I pack those fabric shears and needles…._

"Now if you will excuse me, I'll show you to your dormitory," Snape said gesturing out the door. Audrina walked past Snape slowly pausing in front of him. She bowed her back towards him, curving her to his chest. She let her voice drop to a husky, sensual tone.

"Whatever you say, Professor," she said. Audrina walked out of the office and then a little ways deeper into the dungeon-like corridors. Her hips rolled seductively as she walked. Snape watching her for a couple of moments, mesmerized.

"Are you coming Professor?" Audrina let her voice drop another tone, her eyes lowered. She knew the full effect of her behavior on the professor and she took joy in the sexual torture she afflicted on the poor man.

Snape walked quickly past Audrina, refusing to look at her. He led her deeper into the dungeons. He stopped finally in front of what looked like a jail cell. Torches provide the only light, which wasn't much at all.

"Have I been so naughty, you feel the need to lock me up?" Audrina grinned at Snape. Snape just shook his head at Audrina. He couldn't speak, he was so shocked. He never knew a teenage girl so brazen in her sexual appetite. Not had he ever been so attracted to one before either. It took all of his restraint not take her against the cold walls right by them and have his way with her. He had a feeling she'd let him too. He looked over to see Audrina, her eyes lowered as if she could hear his every thought and fantasy. The feeling was eerie.

Turning back to the wall in front of him, Snape spoke clearly, "Pureblood."

The walls began to separate as Audrina watched in amazement. It was incredible to her as a gaping hole appeared in the wall.

"Holy Shi-" she started.

Snape clearing his throat, "You'll have to ask one of the other students to show you to your dormitory."

Snape walked away quickly leaving a nodding Audrina to stare at the hole. The walls however began to close and Audrina decided it was time to move. She stepped through the hole emerging in a dimly-lit common room. Soon Audrina felt the eyes of curious student on her. And as if by magik a crowd began to form around her. Only on person seemed unmoved by her presence. He was an olive-skinned boy who just watched from a distance in an armchair.

"What the fuck are you staring at?!?" Audrina growled. She hated being examined, it was rude and annoying. To make her point she bared her teeth at a couple of first-years crowding her. They ran away. Audrina rolled her eye in disgust. She looked back over at the boy in the armchair but he was no longer there.

Audrina closed her eyes as the thoughts of those around her seemed to attack her. She backed away a few steps, trying to escape the massive crowd but back straight into a pillar. When it felt like the crowd would overwhelm her, swallow her, it stopped. GThe crowd seemed to part. It was then that she realized they were parting, allowing a small group forward. Five people walked through the crowd towards her. Only one female was included in the group. She had cropped black hair and the face of a mouse. Behind her followed tow massive males that looked as if their intelligence was that of a rock. Next to the girl on the left however was an angel. White blonde hair that fell in his face, ice blue eyes met her golden ones. His lips were full and pink against his pale skin. When he walked power and grace charged the air around him. The fifth member was walking slightly behind the blonde but apart from the oafs. It was the boy from the armchair. Dislike poured from him like a thick vapor that threatened to choke Audrina.

The blonde eyed Audrina curiously. Audrina met the challenge in his eyes with a husky look of her own. He nodded silently to her.

"okay people, back to your own pathetic lives. She's not an animal in the zoo to be examined," he shouted at the crowd. The crowd in turn disappeared as if Audrina never walked into the Common Room. Audrina relaxed massaging her temples.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to have to forcibly move some people in a moment."

"You're quite welcome. I'm Draco Malfoy. The two rockheads behind me are Crabbe and Goyle. To my left is Blaise. He's quiet, doesn't really talk to people."

The girl on Malfoy's right waited to be introduced but when she wasn't she pushed ahead to introduce herself.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said. Not only did Pansy look like a mouse she sounded like one too. Audrina knew already this wasn't someone she would like very much. Audrina especially didn't like the threat in Pansy's eyes when the girl looked at her. _Jealous cause your man looks at another girl? Insecure much?_

Draco shook his head in disgust. He truly hated the girl but she did serve a purpose. He looked at Audrina. She carried herself with such beauty and power. This was the kind of girl Draco could see himself with.

"Draco always forgets to introduce me to people so I'm sorry if I seemed forward or rude," Pansy said hastily, seeing Draco shake his head.

"Oh, it's quite alright. You wouldn't happen to know where my dorm is would you?"

Pansy didn't respond right away feeling offended, put-off. Audrina seemed to want to get rid of her. Or maybe she just wanted Draco to herself. Pansy stood silently lost in her thoughts.

"Pansy seems to MIA today so I will show you." Draco stepped forward extending his arm to Audrina, "Shall we?"

Audrina took his arm, giving him a husky smile, "After you."

Pansy gave Audrina a look that could kill. In fact, if looks could kill, Audrina would be a rotting corpse ten feet under the ground. But see she lost this battle, she pushed past Audrina. She sat heavily into an armchair sulking. Draco shrugged his shoulders moving forward. Draco led Audrina down a series of dark hallways. He pointed to a door at the end of the hallway.

"That is the girls' dorms, the boys are down those stairs on the left," Draco explained. Audrina just nodded, her hair swaying across her shoulders.

"Your luggage is already waiting."

"Thank you Draco."

Draco turned to walk away.

"Umm… Draco?" Audrina called after him.

"Yes?" It was then Draco realized he didn't know Audrina's name.

"Would you care to join me?" Audrina smiled pointing towards the dormitory.

"Boys aren't allowed into the girl's dormitories, the stair behind that door are charmed to prevent guys from entering."

"Sounds like you've tried…" Audrina commented.

"I have," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah… well I guess I'll see you in class then," Audrina turned towards the door, opening it to reveal the stairs Draco had mentioned.

"Excuse me, miss?" Draco tentavitely asked. Audrina raised her eyebrows. She was afraid if she spoke, he would be able to her the lust in her voice. Where was Karin when she needed her…?

"I still don't know your name."

Audrina shook her head. The message was quite clear – _And I'm not telling either._- Draco nodded, having the feeling that stubbornness would not succeed here.

""I'll find out soon enough," he said mockingly. Audrina shrugged her shoulders sending Draco another silent message –_ Whatever _–

Audrina entered the dormitory, closing the door to the stairs firlt behind her. Draco wandered his way down to the boy's. He didn't feel like being surrounded, then bombarded with questions on who the mysterious the girl was. When he reached his bed, he fell asleep thinking of "her", this beautiful mystery.

Meanwhile, Audrina rummaged through her luggage searching for something. Clothes were strewn on the floor around her. Book lay open hazardously scattered. Her package of uniforms lay on her bed next to a pincushion and a series of threads. Finally she stopped searching, pulling out of her trunk a pair of shiny, sharp fabric shears. A cut here, a snip there, stitch here, stitch there, hem that, shorten this, rip that, sew this. The result was a school uniform fit to her style and nothing less. Little to her knowledge, Karin was in her dormitory doing the same exact thing having been presented her uniform by another student.

After she had finished, Audrina changed into a black silk teddy, not bothering to clean the mess she made. She fell into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Panther, Audrina's black cat curled to her side purring. Spots, her prized barn owl, slept in the owlery with Karin's snowy owl, Cypress.

A/N: Audrina and Karin aren't your normal witches… they have certain aspects to them that can be well strange at times…. Haha Draco you still don't know her name…. 3 you Ebs hope you like your character!

A/N: Yes Kaiai it's finally done. Sorry it's soo short but I decided to make Ch 2 & 3 separate. It's not as good as I wanted but those who will read, enjoy!

For those of you wondering what Karin's deal is, all I have to say is just wait for it shall all be explained.

AA LOOK INTO THE FUTURE: Lemon (graphic lemon) scene with Snape and AK coming up. You don't like girl-on-girl-on teacher action… don't read chapter labeled Lemon at the top.

A/N: AU PEOPLE!!! WHAT I SAY GOES! AND THIS DOESN'T REALLY FOLLOW A TIME-LINE BUT I WOULD HAVE TO SAY IT'S A SIXTH YEAR FANFICTION. KARIN AND AUDRINA ARE OLDER BUT WERE HELD BACK FOR BEHAVIORAL ISSSUES. SO HARRY AND COMPANY ARE AROUND 16 MAYBE SEVENTEEN, AK ARE APPROACHING THEIR 18TH BIRTHDAYS.


	3. Miss Worthington and Miss Mathers

**A/N: you finally get a look into Karin's past. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K Rowling to you? No, therefore I own nothing Harry Potter. I own the makings of my own imgamination aka Karin and Audrina. **

Chapter Three: Miss Worthington and Miss MAthers

Rising earlier than normally, Draco hopped out of bed and into the common room before all the other Slytherians. He hoped to catch the "new girl" on her own. Audrina however was long gone. After waiting for awhile, Draco decided o head to the Great Hall to search for her there. Draco whistled a eerie tune to himself as he walked through the dungeons. Funny, it was a popular tune sang by Devils in Lace, a witch band that had become popular all over the magical world.

As he approached the courtyards, he discovered his whistling was now accompanied by lyrics. Abruptly turning to his left, he discovered the source. The source happened to be a raven-haired beauty perched on the wall. Across her lap lay some ssort of musical instrument. Her voice was that of a siren's, alluring and mystical. The instrument happened to be a guitar, but it need no power or amplifier of any sort. No, it's sound seemed to radiate from the lady playing it. In fact, Draco was awestruck by the sheer power and grace radiating from her. His eyes however wandered to the orange-haired girl relaxing against the wall, her eyes closed with pleasure.

_Strike me dead, it's the lead singer of Devils in Lace… and there's that girl sitting at her feet,_ Draco thought.

Listening intently to the song, he recognized it to be a quite popular song, "UnBalanced Kisses":

_Within the broken mirror  
I clearly see your reflection  
Tears roll down your face, tears roll down your face  
As your finger traces the edge of the new moon_

Who is that I'm calling out to  
I can see you walk away from me  
Time and time again, time and time again  
You will find me knocking on your door

With my back pressed against the weight of the world  
And the speed of the night  
It felt as if a thread was snapping in two  
And I held onto you, held onto you, held onto you  
With all my might!

As you share an unbalanced _kiss__ with me  
I hope you can feel us getting closer to __love__  
And may your fear and your tearful deceptions  
Both come to rest in my heart_

OH MY _LOVE__!!!!!!!!!!_

By the time Karin had finished the song, she realized Audrina and her were not the only ones in the courtyard enjoying the sunrise. No, Harry Potter was hiding behind a stone pillar and there was a blonde teenager sitting in the cradle of an old willow tree. The blonde was clapping an encore and Harry was awestruck. Nodding to the boy she obliged him with another song… this one however was not a released recording yet and still rough around the edges. It was called ""Eye to Eye." She began slow, baring raising the tempo with each beat. She voice was a contrella as she began:

_Our hopes were easily accomplished_

_I knew we could do it on our first try!_

_If you disrupt things like the name of friendship, then_

_Do you believe in anything?_

_We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_While we transmit our feelings for each other_

_You seem to fight just so you know_

_Replacement doesn't create different bonds_

_SHAKIN' HEART_

_At times, my feelings are hurt, and the grief bring tears_

_But men fight the pain in tears, and continue to accomplish their goals_

_I need to be comforted if things get worse_

_Being young and shy_

_Don't try to ignore your warm-hearted feelings,_

_Take my hand!_

_We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_Our courage is boiling from inside us_

_Our sadness is changing into smiles_

_The gentleness of truth has real meaning_

_SHININ' ON_

_We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_I can get you, You can get me_

_We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye_

_While we transmit our feelings for each other_

_You seem to fight to know_

_That replacement doesn't create different bonds_

_SHAKIN' HEART_

Again Karin's performance were met with applause. This time Harry came out of hiding to enjoy the show. He had a funny, amused look on his face. The blonde however no longer had his attention on her but on Audrina who'd hopped up onto the wall next to her and had an arm around her waist.

Across the courtyard, Harry was roaring with laughter on the inside.

_Now I know why her name sounded so familiar… Dudley's in love with the girl of Devils in Lace. He has the biggest crush on Karin Worthington, the band's lead singer and guitarist. Wow this was her. Oh how jealous he would be. She really is quite beautiful._

Harry looked up to find a mysterious girl, who had her arm linked around Karin's waist, staring at him. The look on her face made Harry blush. Did he have something on him? She was looking at him with both eyebrows raised.

Audrina closed her eyes as Karin finished. Applause drew her attention to the old willow tree not even 20 feet from them. She looked to find Draco listening attentively and applauding her friend's performance. Yes, she had to admit, Karin was not only beautiful but talented in so many ways. It was then that another person drew her attention. It was a black-haired student leaning up against a stone pillar. She laughed as she probed his mind. His thoughts were amusing. But who was he? She looked farther but hit a roadblock. It was then she noticed his scar. Ah, so Karin held the attentions of one Harry Potter. This was gonna be one hell of a day. She leaned over to whisper in Karin's ear.

"We better get moving, it's breakfast time and you don't want to get mobbed by the crowds. You have not only Harry Potter and you in this courtyard, but Draco Malfoy as well. We all know how notorious his family is."

"So that's Draco… hmm he seems different then I remember. I agree, we should go."

Both girls hopped from the wall. Hands linked together they began to walk in the direction of the Great Hall. There they could disappear from sight.

Not wanting to lose the mysterious girls, Draco wuickly moved to intercept him. His moves were well matched by one Harry Potter. As much as he love to pass barbs with him, his attention was on the girls. In actuality, Potter was helping his cause.

"Hello Karin," Potter started. Karin strummed her guitar in response. Draco could feel the vibrations in his veins. It felt warm and heavenly. He had a distinct feeling that Potter was feeling the same thing as him.

"You're Karin Worthington, are you not?" Draco bluntly asked. Something about this girl seemed so familiar. Something other than her fame.

"Karin will do, Draco," she responded coolly. Draco was shocked. It must have shown on his face because Karin started to laugh. "I take you don't remember me do you?"

"I'm embarrassed to say I don't," Draco replied charmingly. But then it dawned on him," No wait. Worthington, as in Charles and Maire Worthington?"

"Those are my parents, yes."

"Now I remember, you were that timid little creature that was dreadfully awful. My mother warned me though to be nice or I wouldn't go with them to Diagon Alley the next weekend. That was right before you were sent away."

"And you were that annoying little pesk who kept pulling my braids."

Draco noticed as the other girl had come to stand behind Karin and was playing with Karin's outrageously short hemline. He however didn't notice that Audrina had not only slipped her hand under Karin's skirt but the other was in her bra. Draco tilted his head towards Potter who shrugged.

Draco turned his attention to Audrina. She smiled at him as she played havoc on Karin, who was leaning against her, drunken.

"You going to tell me your name? or do I have to ask Karin?"

"Audrina Mathers."

Draco's eyes bugged out of his head. Anyone who was pure-blood knew of the Mathers twins, Aurora and Audrina. Everyone knew of them but no one had ever seen them. They were millionaires. Both parents were dead, suicides. An aura of mystery lay around the entire family. Audrina was the only one ever seen in public, but she'd changed so much over the years that she was unrecognizable…

**A/N: This is where I leave you now. You can thank YuYu Hakasho for the lyrics. Love those songs and I 3 Karin so 2 & 2 makes 4! There is more to both girls than meets the eye. And Karin and Draco… there's more there as well. Everyone has their secrets, why shouldn't four of Hogwarts richest adolescents have some too?**

You're welcome Kaiai. Chapter 4 will be interesting…


	4. Insight

_**Chapter 4: Insight**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. No that belong to JK Rowlings and Warner Bros.**_

_**Sorry I've been away for so long but here we are!**_

_**Summary: Insight into the friendship of Karin and Audrina, a look into each's mind.**_

_**Aurdrina's POV**_

I pulled my hand outta of Karin's blouse laughin' hysterically at Draco's and Harry's shocked expressions, though I think Draco's was more about my identity than about the little show Karin and I had put on. Harry's however was priceless, oh and the raging confusion going through his thoughts made me laugh even more. Had these boys never heard of bisexual girls? Draco's eye were bugging outta of his head however and that was not from the show. No that was from my name. He must remember me then. Either me or Aurora… god I hope she hadn't done anything to him… no probably not, no he probably only know of my name because of our family fortune rivals that of hi, more or less passing his by. Yes, that's proably it. There's no way he'd remember her… or us, Aurora and I.

"Harry, I think you can pick your jaw off the floor now," Karin's musical voice broke through my trance-like state of thought.

I slipped my arm around her waist to urge her forward. Malfoy was looking at us funny, well me anyways. The look he had for Karin was reserved like he was hiding something, but when I tried to probe his thoughts, a wall blocked me from getting further than the surface memories of a little red-headed girl with braids and big purple eyes, Karin's eyes. Or at least her true eyes. If you looked at them now, you'd see ice blue orbs that glowed silver in the light. Student began to pour into the courtyard. Breakfast must be over already. I handed Karin her guitar which she immediately strapped across her shoulders.

"Karin, c'mon we need to go,we'll be late for our first class if we don't move. Not that I actually care that is," I said, a sarcastic bitter tone to my voice, reminisce of the new rules I now had to contend with.

"What class is it again, Drina?" Karin asked, still dazed from our previous actions. We're like drugs to the other, I just could control myself better. But then again, Karin could always get away with being showy and reckless. Just apart of her personality, I guess. You either loved it, or hated it. I just happened to love it, a little more than healthy, but what can you do when you're angel picks you to be her devil?

"Potion, luv," I reply, bored.

It seemed at this moment, Mr. Potter seemed to regain his composure. He held out his arm to Karin.

"Please, Miss Karin, if you'd allow me the pleasure of escorting you there, I can lead the way."

With a schoolgirl-like giggle, Karin curtsied at Harry's arm and placed her hand on top of his. He led her away, like a gentleman leading a lady through a ballroom. I went to follow, but discovered Draco standing in front of me, making the same gesture.

"I'd be honored, Miss Mathers, if I could be your escort?"

My attention however was not on Draco but past him. Something, somebody else caught my attention. What had that been? Who had that been? As I focused my attention, the figure was gone, vanished.

"Audrina?"

Draco's voice and touch on my cool skin brought me back to attention. I shook my head to clear the fog I seemed to have been under. Smiling I took his arm and allowed him to lead me forward.

"The honor is mine," I replied with a fake sweetness in my voice. Draco didn't seem to notice. However, most people didn't.

Leading us through the courtyard, and past the Great Hall, as more students poured out, we proceeded towards the Southern dungeons quickly. Quicker than I thought would possible, actually. I thought the massive amount of black cloaks would have stopped us at some point but it seemed the crowds parted to let us through. I also noticed as we ventured along, many people actually stopped and stared. The expressions on their face were so amusing that I burst into giggle again. I looked over to see Karin also shaking with silent laughter…

_**Karin's POV**_

__Silently shaking with suppressed giggles, I looked over at my black goddess, Drina. It seems she too noticed the expressions on everyone's face. Most of them were looking at us like we were from another planet, let alone a different species. There were the boys who stared with lust glowing in their eyes, I winked at them, earning seething envy from the girls around them. Whatever, I was used to being wanted, envied and even hated. What can I say? I am the musical goddess reincarnate or so the industry says so, and the other stuff comes with the territory.

I looked at Harry and Draco and it seemed that the attention fazed neither of them. No they were too busy being enamored by Drina and I to care about the other around us. I found this almost as funny. This is what could also be shocking the other students, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter walking through Hogwarts side-by-side and not trying to hex each other.

Each boy grabbed a big stone door in front of us and ushered us into the classroom. We entered to feel more eyes on us again. This was starting to get on my nerves. We were just girls, nothing too special. Sure I was the youngest musical superstar of magical community and even the Muggle community as well. And sure Drina was an international supermodel in the Muggle World. She went by Drina there, to hide her identity. True, those who knew, which were few and far between, besides me that is, know she comes from one of the richest and oldest Wizarding families of England and Korea as well.

I'm Karin Maire Worthington. I'm English, Irish and Scottish. I grew up in America where my parents sent me to boarding school since I was five. It wasn't until I had been there for five years had I met Audrina Mathers. My family is musically inclined with empathic powers. The Worthington clan is also, though not publically advertised, a large group of Potion Masters and mystics, being able to master and create spells. It comes to you at an early age and it's like learning your ABC's, just something that sticks.

Drina is British-Korean. I've known her for about seven years now and I still don't know a thing about her. I just know her parents were financial geniuses who died tragically in a fire when Audrina was nine. I'm one of the only people who know that Audrina is telepathic and can control people's thoughts. Telepathy and Telekinesis are family gifts passed down through the generations. But that's all I know about her or her family. Also that and she has a twin she utterly despises.

I looked over to see Harry had joined two of the people I'd met the night before, Ron and Hermonie. I presume them to be Harry's good friends. The feeling emitting from them are those of pride, love and a sense that they would die for him and he for them. The girl thought, Hermonie, she was emitting a strong feeling of confusion. But it wasn't towards me… no, it was towards the two boys, Ron and Harry, almost as if she was trying to choose between them.

In front of them sat Seamus, Dean and Neville. Seamus waved at me. I gave a small wave back. Dean nodded a hello. He was curious, his attention on my companion, Drina. Neville had a sincere smile on his face, which I warmly returned. He was going to be a good friend to me and Drina, I could feel it.

Draco walked with a powerful stride behind me to join another group, three boys and a girl. I looked at two of the boys and laughed. They looked like shaved gorilla. Pure muscle, no brain. I figured them to be faithful followers of Draco's. The girl has a short black bob, had the face of a rat, and a look of obsessive adoration that I didn't need to read her feeling to know how Draco held her heart, body and soul. It was kind of sad actually. She seemed to be clinging to the idea that he felt something for her, yet failed to realize that he felt nothing. In fact, Draco was annoyed and a bit disgusted at this point. This girl was also feeling a jealous rage so pure, she could actually prove a threat. I looked upon the other male in the group. He had olive-toned skin and dark eyes, dangerous eyes. I read him but found nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. Apathy seemed to be a second skin for this person. He seemed to have no persona, no soul.

There was a seat next to the dark one, but Audrina choose to seat herself two rows in front of the group. She indicated that I sit next to her. As I sat down next to her, a few gasps were let loose through the room. The rat faced girl actually let loose an outraged cry that stung my ears. Apparently, Slytherians and Gryffindors **do not** sit together.

"Who do you think you are, new girl?" exclaimed Rat Face. I'm assuming she meant me but as I went to stand up, Audrina shook her hear. I sat back down and Audrina got a walked very slowly towards Rat Face. She didn't stop until there was not even an inch between them.

"I have a name you rat-faced simpleton. And what exactly is your fucking problem?" Audrina hissed at the girl. Audrina's voice was so low but the room had gotten so quiet that there was no need to struggle to hear her speak. The look in Audrina's eye screamed murder and she knew, she had the look for a reason. Audrina leaned forward and whispered into the girl's ear. When she drew back the girl was shaking, while sob racked her fragile frame. It was now that the Dark One spoke and his emotion was clear, he was royally pissed off and had no reason not to show it. It was then that I realized, he was apathetic just very good a guarding his emotions.

"Slytherians don't associate or sit with half-blood, Muggle-loving Gryfinndors," he hissed, sounding very much like a snake. He was staring directly at me.

I got up, my heels clicking with each step on the stone floor. Audrina looked at me with a knowing look. She backed away giving me access to _him_. I stopped a breath away from his face. I stared into his dark eyes, locking his gaze with my now purple orbs.

"If you think I'm a half-blood, you obviously do not know who I am," I whispered into his ear, lethaly. My voice was so soft and quiet, that only the Slytherians around me and Audrina could hear me. "The name is Karin Maire Worthington."

I watched as his eye glazed over in humiliation and hurt pride. I walked gracefully back to my seat, hips in full swing, hypnotizing every male in the room momentarily. I perched myself easily onto my stool and leaned over so my cleavage and stocking-clad thighs were easily visible…

_**Snape's POV**_

I opened the door to my Potions classroom, waiting to deduct as many point from Potter, Granger and Weasley as I could. Longbottom was too easy of a target for me now. I walked in and did a quick sweep over the students. Everyone seemed to be in attendance, but there was something wrong with Blaise. His eyes had a glazed, hypnotic look to them. It was different to his usual blank stare into the unknown he usually has. I looked over the classroom again. My eyes moved slowly to a pair of gold stocking-clad legs and black fishnetted legs. It was then I remember my newest additions, Miss Worthington and Miss Mathers. My eyes began to travel upwards, growing bigger with each inch…

_**And I hate to leave you there but what can I say? I'm learning from the master of cliffhangers!**_

_**A/n: #1: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Life just kept getting in the way. I know it's not that long but I promise there will be more update sooner this time! That is if I have fun reviews to motivate me! Review Review please!! **__****_

_**A/n: #2: Well, we learned a little about each girl. Look to the upcoming chapters for new characters! There is more to Karin's past that will be revealed later. First we're gonna explore Audrina a little more. She's not exactly the… well you'll njust have to wait and see!**_

_**A/n: #3: I have changed the writing style a bit on ya. Each character is going to have a POV in each chapter. Even Pansy and Blaise. It's gonna be told mostly by the two girls however.**_

_**A/n: #4: I shan't be revealing who the Big Bad in this is for a couple more chapters. So thought it may seem like there may be no plot, believe there is just needs to be set up more. **_


End file.
